The Dragon's Prince
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: There is this blond with silver green eyes that becomes the school out cast. And I, Albus Potter, do NOT agree with this treatment. Not at all… And this is only first year...
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting

Summary: There is this blond with silver green eyes that becomes the school out cast. And I, Albus Potter, do NOT agree with this treatment. Not at all…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cuz if I did you would know *winks*

Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboy) and possibly Yuri (girlXgirl) Don't like, don't read!!! Possible family abuse and other stuff like that…

The Dragon's Prince

Prolouge~ The Sorting

The Sorting Hat slides past my ears and the rim shadows my green eyes. A silence fallows and my stomach churns even more than before, and then an old wispy voice hums, 'Aahhh, Albus Severus Potter. I've been waiting…'

'you-YOU have?' I practically squeak and my heart thumps in my chest. My palms begin to sweat and I gulp.

'Yes,' The voice sounds bemused. 'Now let's see… You have courage, lots of talent and a strong will too… But where, oh where to put you?'

In a panic I start to shift uncomfortably and try to come up with a way to not end up in Slytherin.

'Not Slytherin, ay? Are you positive?'

I shake my raven head harshly, 'No, no! Not Slytherin!'

'Okay! Okay, calm down,' The voice smirks. 'Now let me think.' Another silence fallows and the other future first years shift and begin to murmur. Then the voice speaks again only this time out loud and booming, "Gryffindor!"

The ancient wizard's hat is swooped off my head and I rush to the table marked by gold and red. My entire family from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw congratulate me and by the time I sit the hat has finished with another student with a shout of, "Gryffindor!" that sends the entire hall quiet.

Looking up I see a blond walking to the other end of the table, he barely makes it to a seat when he is blocked off by two girls leaning in towards each other to gossip. He seems unfazed though and goes around to the other side and sits completely alone.

Alienated…

But why?

I turn to the Ravenclaw table and poke Teddy, my step brother and caring friend. He turns currently yellow orbs on me that seem to ask, 'what is it, Al?' I point to the blond and whisper, knowing he will hear, "Why?"

He sighs and smiles sadly, "Because of his family…" I continue to stare at him with a blank expression and he shakes his head. "Every Malfoy ends up being a bad influence or behind an evil scheme…"

"But he hasn't done anything," I almost whine as I watch the blond sink lower as each and every one of his possible friends leave him for the green and silver table. His distress becoming mine in no time at all, one of my few talents as the Sorting Hat stated earlier, being able to feel what others do if I focus on them hard enough.

"Leave that worm alone, Al," Comes James' voice in an icy tone and I snap out of my trance like state.

"Yeah, eat up," Rose says from Teddy's table and, with a shaky sigh, I realize that the food already showed up. Looking away from the blond I fill my plate. Then, letting my stomach take control, begin to eat…

- - - -

A/N: Okay so this is it so far…


	2. Chapter 2: Watching

_Warnings_: Same as last chapter so if you didn't like those warnings then you should stop reading before you get to parts you'll really hate… You have been warned!

_What Happened Last Chapter_: Sortings and alienation

_Disclaimer_: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, YOU WOULD KNOW IF I DID ;)

Chapter Two- Watching

_He sits alone in Transfiguration. In Charms he always has the correct answer and only sits next to the other quiet book worm from Hufflepuff, Jess Montague, and in a corner during Herbology. During Potions he is always the one who offers to pass out books or write the notes on the board for our teacher, Professor Witherspoon. Finally in Defense Against the Dark Arts he sits in the back next to the roaring baby dragon of Professor Lupiuos._

_Then at the table he seems to be the last one there, but the first to leave. This is the opposite when it comes to the common room and the first year's dorm. He is the last to enter the common room at night and the last to leave it in the morning. I have never actually seen him sleep in his bed as of yet, but every morning the blankets and sheets have been ruffled and tossed aside. This leads me to believe that he doesn't get much sleep, but he doesn't seem to have not gotten enough rest from what I can tell…_

A long sigh escapes my lips and I shut my notebook. A girl with round glasses stares at me from a crossed the great hall, her brown eyes unblinking. Confused I wave at her and she nods her frizzy head once before pointing to the doorway. The entire hall has fallen silent and a couple people gasp.

The blond stumbles out towards the corridor way, hands on his head trying to keep crimson colored liquid from gushing through his fingers. In an instant I am up and next to the boy. Wrapping my arms around his waist as I lead him to the stairs and up two flights.

This entire time he is silent.

But that doesn't mater, all noise is pushed away as I stumble up with him in my arms. Soon enough I see the hospital wing, but at the same time the other slumps completely against me. The blond has lost conciseness and then I hear footsteps behind me. A man with graying long locks and worried silver eyes rushes up. He takes the other from me gently and nods, "Good job, Potter."

"Professor Witherspoon," I say just as my teacher gets to the large white doors. We all enter quickly and the Nurse gasps softly when the blond is set onto a bed. She then quickly bustles around, grabbing potions and mutter spells that I haven't heard or learned of as of yet.

"Professor… Do you know what happened?" The fear is evident in my voice. "Will he be alright?"

Silver eyes shimmer and my teacher shrugs, "Madam Umbri will be able to tell shortly…"

***

_Three months, two weeks, three days, and ten hours since Scorpious was spelled into a coma. Regularly the nurse gets updates on his condition and, after begging for the longest time, she agreed to keep me up to date as well. If he doesn't wake up soon though they say he'll have some serious problems. I wish I could do-_

"What are you writing there Al?" My father's voice cuts through my scribbling and I jump. We haven't had a break quite yet and it is rather unsettling when you hear your dad's voice out of nowhere.

"Nothing!" I state quickly while snapping my blue journal shut. I can tell right away that I've over reacted and grab a golden apple from the bowl in front of me. Taking a bite I completely turn my back to him like mom does when she wants the conversion to end.

"Al…?" He sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "…Were you friends with Scorpios?"

Coughing from almost chocking I shake my head, "No!"

Worry really laces my father's voice now, "Were you two, y'know…?"

Tilting my head and turning around I try to understand what my father could possibly be implying, "Uh, what dad?"

He diverts his green eyes and a wave of embarrassment washes over me, "Never mind… So you knew him?"

I nod, "Kinda."

"Wanna go visit him over the weekend?" The man who gave me his eyes barely whispers and I stare. "Of course we'll have to ask Draco if it's okay…"

"Dad, that would… Thank you!" I hug him and he gives a rather shadowed look. "What?"

"Oh, nothing… But remember only if it's okay with Mr. Malfoy." He embraces me back quickly, but just as quick lets go, "I have to go discuss something with the Head Mistress."

"Okay."

_Dad calls the head Malfoy by his first name only when he thinks no one is listening… I wonder why? _

_Guess I can ask him later…_


End file.
